Cupid with an Ammo
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: "Listen, I know you like my nee-chan. I'm okay with it." He shrugged, "Just don't hurt her, she's fragile after some bastard broke her heart, now I can't get in my sister's room since I'm scared of Hiroshi and the others."


Title: Cupid with an Ammo

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Wallflower

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

Loud gush of wind made by an aircraft followed by an obnoxious lady laugh broke out the ground of the school, four boys and two girls rushed to see the person did the commotion and immediately surprised by yet another announcement, "Sunako, dear, if you don't mind, you baby cousin Rounin is going to stay with you for a while, that boy gives me problems." She sighed.

"What's Rounin been doing? I haven't heard of him as of late." Sunako asked.

"I don't know if your Daddy told you about the new brand that got on the market, but that's his, he's been busy with his own business."

"Wait, did he take over uncle's business?" Sunako popped from being tiny to her original size and every guys in her school awed at her current look since she has been cleaning up nice with the help of her two lady bestfriends.

"No, dear." Sighed by her auntie, "He started his own, it's those toy guns, you know the one with rounded plastic bullets? And run by battery and motor I think, that's what he told me."

"Ah… Airsoft!" said by a small blonde boy bouncing in excitement, "It's in the market today! I wanted to have one but it's expensive." He pouted.

"It's fine Yuki, you'll earn and have one." Said by another guy with raven hair.

"Thanks, Takinaga-kun." He sighed.

"Wow, I never knew he had it in him." The four boys eyes grew wide seeing Sunako smile, especially the other blonde who had been frowning from the start.

"Whose this Rounin, and why are you so happy about it?" teased by the red hair giving a knowing look at the tall blonde who seemed more un pleased.

"He is my son… well, adoptive that is." Sighed by Sunako's auntie, "He is my late husband's nephew that we adopted after his parents died in a plane crash, he is Sunako's adoptive baby brother and they are quite close~" she hummed.

"When is Rounin coming?" Sunako asked excitedly.

"Tsk…" the tall blonde left the conversation.

"What's Kyohei's problem?" asked Yuki.

"Probably jealous~" the red hair guy hummed and the three boys laughed.

"Ranmaru's probably right." Whispered by Sunako's best friend to her boyfriend Takenaga who gave a nod in agreement.

"Tomorrow, Tomita-kun will drop him off." Sunako's auntie replied, and the pilot of the helicopter gave a wave at her.

* * *

As told the next morning a loud helicopter bombarded their front yard, and just like the woman or Sunako's auntie always does with her rope ladder, this time a guy in a camouflage uniform, complete with rig vest and gears, a helmet and a goggles, Yuki awed at the guy seeing his cool get up sliding down the rope.

Getting down, immediately Sunako tackled him with a hug and he gave a return one tightly holding her, "Sis!" he said and Sunako's words were muffled as she welcomes him, shortly she then introduced the boys to her cousin.

"Cool get up." Takenaga patted him by the shoulder.

"Thanks, it's my new unit of line and I'm testing out the durability and comfort of these clothes." He replied.

"Why is he glaring at me?" whispered Rounin at Yuki.

"I don't know, he's not like that." Yuki replied.

"What did I do to him?" the poor boy confused.

"Just ignore him, he's just probably jealous since your cousin is all over you~" teased by Ranmaru and Takenaga chuckled.

"Why would he be jealous, is he your boyfriend?" he then looked at Sunako who blushed and shook her head, "No, then why is he acting like that."

"As we said buddy, ignore him." Chuckled Takenaga.

After changing and Sunako making their meal, he joined the boys, "We're going out later to get some groceries helping Sunako-chan, do you want to come?" asked Yuki excitedly.

"Sure!" Rounin bounced when again Kyohei glared at him.

"Tsk…" leaving the table bringing his own plate.

"Just don't mind him." Again the three boys told him and Sunako nodded still serving food, but to their surprise she took another plate and placed half of the tempura to it and walked to where Kyohei is, Ranmaru and Takenaga shared a sly grin while Yuki had fun eating with his new friend Rounin.

"Nice shirt!" said Yuki entering Rounin's room; Rounin in his black shirt with his company name logo written vertically on the side of his shirt with the R of his company name forms the logo as a Rook tower, and the O of his Rounin company name is a crosshair, a fitting cargo pants and his favorite brown lace up boots with the Hizuri brand on it.

"Thanks, I got another, what size are you?"

"Small." And Rounin gave him the shirt, now both matches.

Heading down, they saw Kyohei helping Sunako with the chores and they remained quiet and amused watching the two work like a married couple.

"How long were you there?" Sunako finally taking notice and blushed.

"Oh not too long, you know, both of you make a good pair~" said Rounin giving Yuki a high five, and for once after saying that the taller blonde did not glare at him, with that sign Rounin smirked, "Pst… I'll tell you something later." He whispered to his new bestfriend who looked intrigued gave a nod.

With the boys out of sight Sunako sighed and looked at Kyohei, "What's gotten in you and you're acting weird?" she asked and Kyohei dismissed her when he shrugged and walked away.

Later that afternoon Yuki and Rounin walked behind Sunako and Kyohei, Kyohei carrying lots of grocery items, the two boys at the back just looked around tailing their parents when Yuki started, "I felt like a kid walking around our parents." Teased Yuki.

"I know, you're like the brother I never had and there's mom and dad up front." They were holding their laugher.

Poor Sunako already red from the embarrassment and Kyohei liked what the boys said, immediately the boys noticed it and confirmed something they need to share with the other two boys later, "Dude, that's the one I was saying!" pointing at the shop where the said airsoft was being sold and Rounin happen to see the item's brand and wondered.

"Can we go see it before getting some cake?" he asked his cousin who gave him a nod.

"Sure." This time Kyohei replied and followed the boys, the items are popular and being bought by young boys same age as Yuki and Rounin – Rounin immediately noticed that there is something wrong and took the display off the rack.

"Hey it's nice to see ot's nice to touch but break it you buy it." Said by the stingy seller and Sunako knew the guy and hated him.

"I know, don't worry, say… did this really come from my production?" he asked showing the brand.

"Of course, that's the original unit, and we're selling it here!" he bragged.

"I see, but the price is over from the range I gave from my main distributors, say, who is your distributor?" with that asked the guy started thinking until he was being ticked off by Rounin.

"And why the fuck to you care?" he snarled, Kyohei and Sunako was about to cut the guy off when Rounin just grinned.

"My name is Rounin Nakahara, founder and CEO of the Rook Armory, nice to meet you."

"You're lying!" demanded by the man.

"I'm not, if you want go search my name and my face, I own this brand and my brand is not selling plastic." Showing how brittle the gun is, "Also if you're at it, why not search along some lawyers, I'll sue you for product infringement and production." With that said the man's face pales.

"And if you want proof, I'll show you the real product." With that said, "Is Takenaga-nii or Ranmaru-nii at home?" he asked.

"They are, why?" Kyohei replied.

"Great, can you ask them to go to my room and fetch the black long hard shell case beside my bed, please?" he asked Kyohei who called his two friends, shortly they arrived sweating a bit.

"What's in that? It was heavy!" complained by Ranmaru.

"My gear." Smiled by Rounin, upon opening the case, a real looking sniper with two other scope attachments was attached to the upper part of the case, complete with ammunition magazines and at the bottom part, at the left side it was two pistols with their ammunitions, and at the other a modified AR-15 in camo color just like his sniper and pistols, complete with infared scope, laser and other attachable items., "As I said, this is the original unit that my company sell, not those plastic trash that you are trying to sell and tarnish my company name, here hold this." And handing his AR to the man who looked horrified, "See that my lawyer will do something about those items." He said upset, taking back his rifle.

Outside were girls squealing at the four boys, Kyohei, Takenaga, Ranmaru and Yuki, however seeing the new boy with them they started to scream louder, "Is this normal?" asked by Rounin.

"You'll get used to it." Patted by his bestfriend Yuki.

Kyohei looked dumbfounded at the young man, "C'mon guys I want some cake, also this town really is active with the game huh?" he thought.

"What are you thinking?" Yuki asked.

"Not much, I think my airsoft buddies and business partners would like to hold a sponsored tournament here." He said and followed the older housemates.

* * *

Getting back in to the house, Yuki and Rounin went to another room that's not being occupied and cleared it leaving a sofa set and table, "Can you get these to the boys upstairs?" asked Sunako to Kyohei.

Kyohei looked at her in disagreement, "Why are you so attached to him?" with that asked Sunako popped to her original size again and sat sighing.

"He's my little brother."

"I know you treat him like that, but why?"

"When his Papa, my uncle passed away he was devastated and kept on crying, he was a little boy who needed family, so when I comforted aunt Mine, I also comforted him, he needed it the most as he was fragile, but what got me attached to him is his precious heart." She opened up.

"What about it?"

"I don't like the topic of how I got rejected and told ugly but he was the one who comforted me first and gave the guy who said I was ugly – hell. With is first toy airsoft, the old rifle from his case as I remember is the first gift I gave him, and he started to torture the guy every day with it." With that said Kyohei secretly smiled.

"He wanted to protect me because he said I'm his precious sister and no one hurts me." She added.

"I see, I shouldn't be in his bad side then?"

"You shouldn't or else you'll know what hell meant." She giggled, Kyohei liked her giggling.

"You should do that more often." He said.

"Do what?"

"Laugh, you look beautiful when you smile more."

"Stop lying, and scaring me." She told popping back to her tin size and getting back to her work, "Now take the cake, you dazzling creature." Kyohei shook his head and took the items and headed up to the other room.

He awed seeing how the place is cleared leaving a simple sofa set and mahogany coffee table, "What's all this?" asked by Kyohei in wonder.

"We're making a fort!" said Yuki in a little boy's manner.

"Aren't you a little too old for it?" asked Kyohei.

"Not that fort, a big boy's fort! You'll see! By the way want to join us?" grinned Rounin.

"Uh… sure…" Kyohei wasn't that sure when Rounin pulled him to his laptop.

"We're buying stuff online to put around here, here are some stuff, go see what you like and we'll take it so you can have your personalized place here!" he said and Kyohei looked at the younger boy weirdly but complied anyway.

As days passed Kyohei is getting closer to the young boy and had been hanging out more often, Kyohei after class can't wait to get home and help Sunako and see what the boys Yuki and Rounin is up to, but when another weekend came, Kyohei got the door and was shocked to see huge and many boxes being delivered, signing the board for the delivery man he then called the four boys to get the things in, taking it to the boys room, Sunako helping them carry everything, Takenaga and Ranmaru then bid goodbye as they have their own dates while Sunako has to tend the chores, Kyohei decided to help the boys.

"Ah! Mama sent my personal kit back!" cheered by Rounin and started to rummage his personal box.

Two hours later, with the assembling and remodeling Sunako went up to bring them snacks and awed at the place, it looked boyish and army like, with the leather sofa and table matching the place.

Bekant corner desk was placed at the far corner of the room, an Apple mac over it and the wall was covered with military and logo patches added with the flag patches, the side has a bigger flag with Rounin's framed logo.

And the place is designed with locker type gun rack, and was filled with airsoft.

"Looks like you guys have been bonding, nice place you have." She complimented the place.

"Thanks, getting everything up was hard." Said by Kyohei.

"Dad, did most of the job, mom…" teased by Rounin and Yuki had to suppress his laughter.

"Look mom, dad hanged everything~" added Yuki, Kyohei remained quiet and continued to stuff the food in his mouth that Sunako made.

Sunako pouted and left the room, Kyohei remained quiet yet pleased being paired with her, "You know you don't have to pretend." Said Rounin turning his leather swivel chair.

"What pretend?" Kyohei tries to dismiss him.

"Listen, I know you like my nee-chan. I'm okay with it." He shrugged, "Just don't hurt her, she's fragile after some bastard broke her heart, now I can't get in my sister's room since I'm scared of Hiroshi and the others."

"You're not alone." Said Yuki shivering.

"I'm fine with her being with mannequin friends." Chuckled by Kyohei, "I'm comfortable with her." He admitted.

"That's good, but you bullying her isn't nice you know." Warned by Rounin.

"It's my way of teasing, I don't hurt her feelings that much. By the way how did you notice?"

"Trust me, there is more to me than you know." Said Rounin, "Now tell me, are you serious about her?"

"I am…" replied by the older blonde.

"Good to know, just be honest with her and be more obvious, with her in this state, you need to do more than just leave hints, pal." He said and ended the conversation.

As told Kyohei grew more obvious in his advances as he tries to get more close to her whenever he would help her and would strike a conversation even if it is an argument, he would carry and help her with shopping.

Until, "You're leaving already?" asked by Yuki to his bestfriend whose being picked up by Mine and her helicopter; wearing his multipurpose combat jacket over his usual Rook shirt and cargo pants he gave his bestfriend a tight hug.

"Yeah, but we'll see each other often! Besides I left my stuff so I'll comeback once in a while, and by the way I heard from Takenaga-nii you liked airsoft and plans to buy one, why buy one when you're friend owns a company right?" he chuckled, "Those that you see in our fort is yours." With that said Yuki's eyes grew wide.

"No way!" giving Rounin a tight hug.

"Yes way, and I left combat uniform your size there, besides I know my biggest fan who subscribed to my channel when I was starting." With that said.

"Wait… you're Rookie?!" with that said Rounin chuckled and patted him by the shoulder.

"And Kyo-nii, remember what we talked alright?"

"I know, you can count on me."

"Great then!" and Rounin headed in his mother's aircraft, Mine however.

"Boys, next month I'll he holding a party, I want my dear Sunako prepared and dressed for the occasion, I'll have Rafael to pick you all up and bring to Hokkaido~" she announced and they left.

* * *

For the weeks to come, poor Sunako noticed Kyohei's change and he had been pushy about it until she confronted him and he finally admitted, she looked horrified remembering the kiss but he was honest and worn the hoodie she is most comfortable with; the black one with a skeleton print.

It was new to him when she blushed and said, "I'll try… this might not be so bad since you're more gentle than that guy." With that said Kyohei grinned and hugged her only to leave her in a bloody mess with her nose gushing out with blood.

Although with her constant nose bleeding and awkward reply she is trying and that is what matters to Kyohei, "That Rambo in airsoft is our baby Rounin?" pointed Ranmaru at the screen in disbelief as Yuki shows him the new video his bestfriend uploaded, for the longest time Yuki as a fan never knew the identity of his idol only to know it was his bestfriend.

"Yes! For an hour YES!" said by Yuki with a sigh, Tamao, Ranmaru's girlfriend giggled at them joined by Noi as they hang out at the boy's fort.

"I know he's a big fan of the game and toys but never knew he's that savage." Laughed by Takenaga continuing to watch the video.

"Say, that brand…" Tamao looking at the framed flag, "I have seen many complain about some of the products are defective and some market are pulling out." She added.

"What do you mean?" Sunako finally asked.

"Well, there is one store that my brother went on and bought since it is hot in the market and after playing with it, it suddenly broke."

"May I see?" asked by Yuki whose upset at the news.

"Certainly." She said and took them to the shop, Yuki frowned seeing the counterfeits and bought the cheapest one, it has the Rook brand which is staining the name of his bestfriend's business.

While the others are at the dining having snacks and chat for the upcoming party, Yuki however remained in his fort and turned his computer camera on recording himself clearing about the toys which is real and fake, explaining the office is his bestfriend Rookie's – having to hear such news that many pulled out because of such scandal.

* * *

With Yuki going viral, many called him fake being bestfriend's with the businessman but Rounin came to clear things and defended his best buddy, and even thanked him for clearing such thing.

Currently the bunch are all dressed and prepared waiting in a room in the Hokkaido mansion of the Nakahara family, and to Mine's surprise Kyohei and Sunako worn a matching themed clothes.

Sunako on a beautiful fitting black backless dress that push her front asset as well, Kyohei dressed in a matching all black suit with silky black tie to match, heading out to join Sunako's family, Yuki who's walking behind the couples, "YUKI!" bounced by the youngest Nakahara who's dressed to impress, a navy blue suit with a silky black lapel and bowtie, giving his bestfriend a hug he then proceeded to introduce him to his friends.

The guest consisted of businessmen and celebrities and to see the Tsuruga and Hizuri couple together with the Usui couple and other big names in the industry present.

Scott Rachester the brother of celebrity Usui Takumi and Koudi Hizuri son of the famous Hizuri couple and little brother of Ren Tsuruga is associated with Rounin together with the youngest son of the Tsukimori and Kuran family, Yuki was introduced to them and instantly Yuki is offered to be the face of their partnership corporation, Rounin and his Rook Armory, Scott and his Scope United, Koudi in his Chameleon Camo clothing line after his mother's fashion line, Liam Tsukimori with his Attach and Gear, lastly Red Kuran and his All-Terrain Wheels, his vehicle shop that's for x-sports and other terrain rides.

Yuuki was delighted and took the opportunity, seeing the video he made in defense of his bestfriend's business Rounin's personal friends wanted him to represent their own business, now they are seated on one of the sofa set offered in the banquet hall and discussing when Mine sighed and convinced her niece to pull her cousin from being a business minded for the evening, Sunako tried and with her is Kyohei.

"Oh no… mom caught us!" said by Rounin guiltily but in teasing way, Yuki in the band wagon started to tease as well.

"Hi mom…" Yuki added and the four boys snorted playing along.

"Hi, Yuki and Rounin's mom! Can you adopt us too?" Sunako massaged her temple and Kyohei just kept silent enjoying her teasing.

"And here I thought you guy have twins and now you took in four more strays?" Takenaga piped in and Noi just hid her face on his back hiding her laughter.

"Wait… we're uncles for four more stray?" and Ranmaru added, Mine looked at them in disbelief.

"Yeah! Dad! Can we keep them?" again by Rounin in teasing pointing at Kyohei.

"Is there something I do not know?" Mine confronted when suddenly.

"They're dating." Takenaga, Ranmaru, Yuki and Rounin pointed and the two blushed hiding their faces, that evening was hell for them after Mine started announcing things.

After that night where the family finally knew, they were happy for Sunako and Kyohei, Mr. Nakahara started calling him son after that.

* * *

Finally back from Hokkaido and school is still in break, Yuki decided to remodel the room if he wanted to promote what he is being paid for, with the boxes shipped to him arrived, full of frames with images of the five guys who owned those that he is supposed to represent – in full combat uniform, with their rig vests full of ammunitions, grenades and other pouches with their specialized rifles and weapons, it was their cover photo for their business and Yuki is to display it in his walls.

Although he transferred all the patches at the wall where the folding couch is, and the former spot of the patches were replaced by the frames, but the latest one is where Yuki joined the guys with his own camo uniform.

And every month there is a box that's being sent to him with all the products to test and to review, aside from getting paid big time he is also getting some freebies with all the things being shipped to him, with his signature tactical jacket he often wear when he faces the camera, with a patch on his side with Rook logo and his own personalized patch as Yuki with a snow flake, his jacket is a personalized blue and white to indicate winter.

Although his new found fame isn't helping with his girl problem since he's the only single guy remaining from the bunch, and his 'own' fans knew he is living with others as he introduced his housemates and the parents he teases which his fans also embraced as his on screen parents; Sunako and Kyohei.

Aside from Yuki getting famous, his on screen parents are often called out in his channel, Rounin contacts to them often and muses to his own channel that he too is adopted by the onscreen parents.

~END~


End file.
